


Crowning moment

by Lumeha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: A meeting at Fodlan's Locket, one that they both had waited for
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 36





	Crowning moment

The long days of travel from the Gloucester’s lands to Fodlan’s Locket, with their uncomfortable stops to sleep under the starry sky and the pains of horse riding, felt like nothing when Lorenz looked over and caught a sight of the Almyran king’s white wyvern. If he had not been aware of all the gazes on himself and his retinue, he might have thrown away all the trappings of his noble birth and rushed on his horse to meet up with Claude. It had been so long since they saw each others in flesh and blood. 

Many letters had traveled between Fodlan and Almyra, bringing the two men together on the beat of precise political arrangements and mischievous plans, affection hidden under their words. They both had so much work to do, so much to rebuild and recreate, so much to give to their people. But this.  _ This  _ was what Claude had worked so hard for. Years of work, and even more of dreams and ideals, finally at the reach of their fingers. 

Holst and Hilda were already present, as well as Byleth and many of their former classmates. None of the official negotiations had started, and everyone was chatting amicably, reminding Lorenz of a lighter class reunion than a political summit that was going to change their history. 

“Lorenz”, Claude called, waving at him to approach. 

“Your Majesty”, he answered with a bow. 

The king laughed, the light of his voice reaching his eyes. Without any respect for appearances, he clasped Lorenz’s shoulder and grinned at him, dazzling in a way only Claude could be. 

“I am so glad to see you here.” 

“Nothing could make me miss such an event. This… This is the crowning moment of many years. You brought us to Fodlan’s locket so we can open it together.”

A moment that would be immortalized for years, in paintings and in songs. A moment that he was going to immortalize, in private, with words that would never truly encapsulate his feelings in that moment. There was an impossible beauty in the way they all relaxed at this edge of history, in a place that had seen so much blood along the years. A peace they never dreamed of was finally at their fingertips. 

“Could you ever have imagined you would ever say this about me ?” Claude asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. 

“Never. But I would have never imagined us, standing here, ready to write another page in history, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my gdocs for a while, I don't know why I didn't post it earlier, but I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
